


you're all i see

by moehak



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lots of kissing, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, engagement au, jacob is so happy, romance (sorta?), sangcob go on a cute date, sangyeon cant keep his eyes off jacob, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moehak/pseuds/moehak
Summary: Spending time with the person you love is a wonderful thing.





	you're all i see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jbaecob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbaecob/gifts).



> Okay its like 3 am and i blame the coffee but this was inspired by my good sangcob mutualie who i love sm 
> 
> moot tweeted [this](https://twitter.com/sangjcob/status/1008167344433229829?s=19)  
> and me, being giant sangcob garbage, you know i had to do em
> 
> i gifted it to them so here ya go ^^  
> sorry if there's not enough Sangyeon loving staring at Jacob..... i tried my best ♡  
> (also wrote this as part of my series hope you don't mind)

"Jacob," a soft whisper was spoken into Jacob's ear. The Canadian hugged his blanket tighter as he groaned softly into his pillow. His senses were still sleepy but he could still feel a hand softly running through his brown locks. "Cobbie, wake up," Jacob's cheeks were being kissed softly. Jacob's peeled his eyes open to see his fiance smiling at him.

"Good morning angel." Sangyeon smiled as he kissed Jacob's temple. The older man was still stroking Jacob's soft hair. The Canadian felt himself becoming more awake by now. He could feel his fiance's warmth. Sangyeon was looking rather refreshed. "Come on sleepy head, we're going out today." Sangyeon smiled showing off his cute bunny like teeth.

Jacob slowly arose from his comfy bed. Part of him wanted to fall back onto his pillow but the other part wanted to go and venture out. The Canadian lazily left his bed to get ready. He attempted to put together something cute. Afterall, he was going out with his fiance for once.

"Sangyeon hyung," Jacob softly called out to his fiance. Sangyeon poked his head into the bedroom doorway.

"Ready?" Sangyeon asked as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist. Jacob only lets out a soft hum. He wrapped his arms around the elder's shoulders and leaned closer to steal a kiss from Sangyeon. His fiance happily kissed him on the lips. They spent a moment enjoying a kiss. Sangyeon kissed Jacob's soft cheek before unlinking himself from the brunet. "You're cute." He chuckled.

Jacob only smiled brightly. "You're cuter." He beamed. The couple soon set out their apartment.

Jacob was brighter than the actual sun. The brunet was ecstatic about going out with his fiance. It has been quite some time since Sangyeon and he had gone on a date. What made the Canadian man even more excited was that he had never been to the cafe. Jacob loved new experiences, especially ones with his lover.

The cafe was quite cute and cozy. Everything was egg themed and there were egg push dolls everywhere. The brunet assumed this was their breakfast. He happily looked through the menu.

While waiting for their drinks, Jacob was taking in all the fun decor. His eyes suddenly fell upon his fiance, who was lovingly watching him. Sangyeon had his chin rested on his hand. He was giving Jacob his signature cute lip pressed smile with a pair of soft eyes. Jacob could feel himself blush a little.

Jacob looked back at Sangyeon. They stare at each other for a moment. The Canadian in took all his favorite features of his fiance. Sangyeon's lips, his soft eyes, his eyebrow mole, his nose which was cute enough to kiss. Although Jacob can't look for long, his fiance's loving gaze made him melt in his seat. He looked away with rosy cheeks. From the corner of his eye, he could see a victorious smile on Sangyeon's face.

Breakfast was cute and delicious. Jacob felt the happiness from his heart pouring out into his face. Sangyeon looked happy as well. For once the older man looked more relaxed than stressed or tired. The Canadian was glad the date was helping both of them. They left the cafe extremely satisfied.

Jacob joyfully walked alongside his lover. They were enjoying themselves thoroughly. They were strolling the shopping area. "Jacob lets get smoothies!" Sangyeon suggested while pointing to a small smoothie shop. Jacob had gone with a strawberry banana smoothie while Sangyeon bought his favorite mango smoothie. Jacob smiled as his fiance looked like a happy child.

They walked along carefreely looking around. Jacob walked closer to Sangyeon; their hands brushing against each other lightly. They didn't exactly have anywhere to go but they wanted to enjoy each other's company. The couple stopped in several shops just to look around until Sangyeon suggested they watch a movie.

Throughout the movie Jacob could feel Sangyeon's gaze on him. He would look over and the elder would try to pretend he wasn't looking. At some point, Jacob had used his hand to move Sangyeon's face toward the movie. The older man only took hold of Jacob's hand. The brunet rested his head on his fiance's shoulder. Sangyeon would often plant soft kisses on Jacob's forehead throughout.

At some point Sangyeon had decided he'd rather kiss Jacob than watch the movie. As much as Jacob would have liked to pay attention, he couldn't help but oblige to Sangyeon. They were practically alone in the theater anyways. The two spent a good ten minutes making out. The Canadian admitted he was a little embarrassed afterward.

After the movie they continued their leisure stroll. Sangyeon was softly eyeing Jacob. The Canadian looked over at his fiance. "What is it hyung?" He asked.

"You look so happy, I love it." Sangyeon hummed. Jacob couldn't help but smile.

"That's because I love you."

("Jacob, I will take you home and kiss you until nightfall."

"Oh? Sounds like fun.")


End file.
